Best Friends
by theboysandgirlslike2play
Summary: Jacob has been in love with his best friend, since he was old enough to know what love really is. What happens when a mini massage leads to something more? For the Bathed In Black contest. M/M pairing, if its not your thing dont read.


**Bathed In Black Contest**

**Title: Best Friend **

**Penname: theboysandgirlslike2play**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Jacob x Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and the characters.**

**Summary: Jacob has been in love with his best friend, since he knew what love was. What happens when a mini massage leads to something more. **

Jacob and Emmett had been friends ever since Emmett moved to La Push, and had stood up for Jacob when Sam had pushed Jacob down and kicked him. Emmett had seen what had happened and went over and beat up Sam, and from that day on they remained friends, never leaving each other's side.

Their parents kept a close eye on their budding friendship, because they felt that there was something more to the friendship than both boys could understand at such a young age. Even after graduating from La Push high and attending different colleges they still kept in touch and had even remained close friends.

Jake had started having feelings for Emmett that were more than friendly but he didn't want to scare his friend away, and he still wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling, but he knew that he always wanted to be wherever Emmett was, and he always wanted to be in Emmett's life.

After a long day at work, Jacob thought about doing something that night and he wondered if Emmett was busy. He decided to call Emmett and suggested that they go out but Emmett wasn't sure, because he was tired from working hard all day. Jacob worked at a garage fixing up old and new cars, and Emmett was a firefighter. He had gone to school and gotten a business degree but realized that, that wasn't for him and he decided to become a firefighter.

They had nothing else better to do but sit around and play video games, or watch TV. Emmett had been moping around lately due to his break up with his ex-girlfriend Kate, she had broken up with him to date some girl she met, who happened to be a model, and as she put it her soul mate.

Emmett was a beautiful guy, he was five foot ten, with pale skin, strong upper body, short silky blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that could light up the world, he also had the tightest ass, that fit his work pants and his jeans well, and he was well endowed. At times I couldn't help but stare at his package that he kept hidden behind the zipper of his pants.

The truth is that Jacob desired and wanted him in the worst way; if he had something to say about it, Emmett was going to get fucked tonight. Yeah, Jacob had wanted to get him into bed from day one, best friend or not, only Emmett didn't know that part, at least he didn't think so.

Jacob knocked on Emmett's bedroom door and when he heard Emmett yell out that it was open he turned the knob and pushed the door open making his way inside. He walked in and smiled as he watched Emmett try to tousle his hair, fixing it how he wanted it to go.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked. "We're already running late, you know." I said as I chuckled.

"Dude seriously where's the fire? It's not like we're missing out on anything, we're heading to the same place we always go. I'm sure the same people we see almost every night will be there tonight as well."

"There may be some new people out tonight, besides you probably will find you someone to sleep with, you know you get lucky all the time we go out."

"I'm not planning on a late night anyway, I'm kind of tired, and it just seems to be getting old, you know." He said.

"Seriously Emmett you need to get laid, how long has it been since your break up with Kate?"

"Thanks for reminding me about her and the length of time I have not gotten laid." Emmett said as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry ok, let's just go out and have some fun, and if we meet people we meet people ok." I said as he nodded.

I really didn't want to think about Emmett meeting someone at the club when I wanted him all for myself, but I knew that he didn't see me as more than just a friend. We headed down to Port Angeles to a Mexican restaurant since we were both in the mood for Mexican, then we were going to head over to the club for drinks.

When we were done eating, we paid the bill and headed to the club, it wasn't crowded as yet, so we were able to find a seat very easy. We had been in the club for a while and Emmett had been getting the attention of girls and guys, but he was focusing more on the girls, but I couldn't help and notice that he would blush every time a guy paid attention to him. I didn't want to dwell too much into it; for fear that I would just be disappointed.

I noticed that Emmett had started to move his head from side to side and grimaced slightly. I figured he must be having neck pains, and I knew that he had been working hard lately, most of it was due to the fact that he was trying to get over the break up between him and his ex girlfriend Kate, who had been cheating on him with his cousin.

"You ok, you look like you are in a bit of pain?" I asked.

"I think I may have pulled a muscle, but I'll be ok." He said.

I could tell that it was really bothering him, but I honestly didn't want to push him about it. We stayed at the club for a little bit longer, until Emmett said that he was ready to go. We got into the car, and headed back to Fork's. Pulling up to the apartment complex where we lived and shared an apartment, we got out of the car and made our way upstairs.

Once inside I flopped on the couch and turned on the tv as Emmett made his way to his room and came back a few minutes later having stripped down to basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I headed into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers and handed him one. As I flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch, I noticed that Emmett had began rolling his neck again.

"Turn around I know of something that might help." I said as Emmett looked at me and sighed before turning around.

I stood behind Emmett and placed my fingers on his shoulders, and began to massage him starting off firmly but gently. I could feel the tension in his shoulders most likely from stress and at the feel of my hands on him. The tension slowly eased as I continued massaging his shoulders and neck and I even heard a groan slip from him.

Jacob could feel the stirring in his pants, and he knew he would be pitching a tent soon, he had never revealed to Emmett how he felt about him, and he had come close to telling him at one point, but he chickened out at the last minute and didn't tell him anymore.

"Emmett I need you to take your shirt off, in order for me to get a better grip of your shoulders and be able to knead them deeper.

"Ok, sure no problem." Emmett said shakily as he tugged the shirt over his head.

Jacob resumed his position and began to massage Emmett again; he ran his fingers along Emmett's shoulder tracing patterns along his back and shoulders, before going back to massaging his shoulders, feeling the knots and the tension dissipate.

"Does that feel any better?"

"Yeah much better." Emmett said as he sighed. "That feels so good; you are doing an amazing job."

Jacob decided to take a risk and leaned over until his lips were close to Emmett's ear, and he quickly placed a kiss on the spot of his neck, just below the earlobe, sticking his tongue out wetting the spot before blowing on it sending a shiver down Emmett's spine.

After the initial shock wore off Emmett grabbed Jacob's hands to stop him and turned to face him. Jacob noticed a mixture of emotions that crossed Emmett's face before he hid them and spoke up.

"What are you doing Jacob?"

"Shit, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have done that, I wanted to but I really shouldn't have done that, you are my best friend."

"What?"

"I'm just going to go to my room, forget this even happened, I'm really and truly sorry." Jacob said as he took off for his room slamming the door behind him.

Emmett put his shirt back on, and stared at nothing in particular as he tried to get his breathing under control. He couldn't believe what had just happened and how it made him feel. What started off as an innocent massage given by a friend, turned into something so much more, something that Emmett wasn't sure what it was? He knew that Jacob was different, and he hadn't noticed him in too many relationships with females, but he wasn't sure if his best friend was gay or bi or he just wanted to experiment.

Jacob paced his bedroom as he thought about what had just happened, he knew this was what he wanted, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with the one person that has always been there for him. He knew that this was probably the end of their friendship and he wouldn't blame Emmett if he wanted to move out. He heard Emmett turn off the TV and he knew that he had gone into his room when he heard the door close.

Emmett turned off the TV and lights in the living room and headed to bed. He wanted to confront Jake about what had happened but he wasn't sure about his feelings, and he had a feeling that Jake had more than friendly feelings toward him, which made him nervous and excited all at once. He lay in his bed, but couldn't get to sleep, he kept tossing and turning and thinking about Jacob and what had just happened a while ago.

He got up when he heard a knock at the door and opened it, coming face to face with his best friend, who looked nervous and sad.

"I wanted to come and apologize for earlier, I was way out if line and I overstepped a boundary and I'm really and truly sorry."

"It's ok, I was being an ass, I know you were trying to help me out with my pain, but I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable as if you had done something wrong. I'm really sorry too, I couldn't even sleep I was about to get up and come talk to you."

"I couldn't sleep either; I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened."

"You want to come in?" Emmett asked.

"Sure if you are ok with that."

Jacob cautiously and slowly walked into the room and took a seat on the bed, but quickly rethought that idea and took a seat on the computer chair.

"You didn't have to sit all the way over there you know." Emmett said as he plopped on his bed.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Jacob said as he stood up and made his way over to the bed and sat down.

"You can finish the massage if you want too, maybe it will help me sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, but you know…I'm not gay."

"Yeah I know, I promise to keep it strictly friendly, lay down on your stomach." Jacob said as Emmett slipped off his shirt and threw it on the floor and turned over to lay down on his stomach.

Jacob straddled Emmett's waist and placed his hands on his shoulders and began to knead them as Emmett groaned. Jacob made sure that his lower half didn't touch Emmett in fair that he would grow hard and Emmett would feel it on his bum.

Emmett couldn't help the bulge that was growing in his shorts, he placed his hands on Jacob's hands to stop him and turned over so that there lower halves were now close together and he was facing his friend. Reaching up he stroked Jacob's hair slipping the elastic that kept Jacobs hair on his back and stroked his cheek before pulling him down to him and kissing him.

Jacob pushed away from him and looked down at his friend in shock, their breathing was labored and heavy and they both had lust in their eyes.

"I don't know if this should continue." Jacob said in a whisper.

"Relax Jake, I know you won't hurt me, and I've always been curious to know what it would be like to be with a guy and who better to have my first time with than my best friend."

"Believe me Emmett I want you, so bad, but I don't want to lose you as a friend if you wake up in the morning and regret what we did." Jacob said as he trailed his finger down Emmett's chest.

"I want this, I want you, I don't want to fight these feelings anymore. Make me yours Jake, but g easy on me." Emmett responded breathlessly.

Jacob leaned over Emmett's body, and let his hands caress Emmett's chest and stomach. He felt Emmett shudder and he smiled as he kissed Emmett on the lips soft at first then more forcefully as he slipped his tongue into Emmett's mouth.

He moved his kisses down Emmett's jaw, nipping at the skin just below his ear and down his chest sticking out his tongue trailing it down his chest and dipped it in his belly button as Jacob's hands sunk lower until they reached the waistband of Emmett's shorts.

Trailing his fingers along the waistband, Jacob looked up and looked Emmett in the eyes making sure that this was what he really wanted, sighing in relief when Emmett nodded his approval, Jacob slipped his hands in Emmett's shorts and boxers and began to rub his cock feeling as it grew in his hand. Emmett was shocked at the feelings his best friend awoke in him, he was so turned on that it was shocking to him, he wanted and needed more as Jacob continued stroking him.

Jacob leaned up again and kissed Emmett who slowly gave himself into the kiss. It was surprising, soft, and gentle all at once. Emmett returned Jacob's kiss, eagerly sucking at Jacob's tongue that had slipped into his mouth, he couldn't help but groan as he felt the buildup in his cock and he knew he was about to explode.

Jacob broke the kiss, and slowly peeled Emmett's shorts and boxers off, revealing a full erection, before stripping off his own shorts and boxers. Getting back on the bed he told Emmett to lay back and relax. Wrapping his lips around the head of his friend's cock, Jacob began to suck, his tongue tracing the veins, as his cheeks hollowed, Emmett began to thrust his hips towards Jacob's face, and cried out when Jacob began to play with his balls.

"Fuck Jacob, your mouth is so good; you give better head than most women."

Jacob couldn't help but moan around Emmett's dick and he sucked harder, moving his head back and forth and Emmett could no longer hold back. Emmett gripped the back of Jacob's head as he felt his orgasm approach.

"Jake I'm about to cum!" he cried out.

Emmett shot his load in Jacob's mouth and he sucked eagerly, swallowing every last drop. When Jacob was satisfied that he had gotten everything he released Emmett's cock with a pop, and placed a kiss on the tip before kneeling up and smirking.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you enjoyed that?" Jacob asked with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes.

"That was amazing, you need to let me reward you." Emmett said as he pulled Jacob down and kissed him softly on the lips tasting himself on Jake.

"Don't worry about me right now, we still have to pop your cherry." Jacob said as he giggled.

Emmett snickered as Jacob blushed and got up making his way out of the room to the bathroom to grab some lube and came back in the room getting back on the bed. Emmett looked up at his friend. He was shocked at what was about to happen next, he was nervous, it was one thing to have his dick sucked, but it was a whole other story, to be fucked in the ass.

"Are you sure that this is what you want because there will be no turning back." Jacob said as he looked at Emmett.

Emmett swallowed nervously and nodded as Jacob began to lube up his cock.

"Get on all fours." Jacob said softly.

Emmett turned around and got on all fours turning his head when he heard his friend chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

"I was just noticing the difference in our upper body size." Jacob said as Emmett nodded and smiled.

Jake placed a kiss on both of Emmett's butt cheeks, and then lubed Emmett's ass generously.

"Turn back around." Jacob said.

As soon as Emmett was on his back again Jacob placed his legs around his shoulders, and Jacob slowly inched his cock into Emmett's ass.

He felt his cock surrounded by soft, smooth wetness, and all he could think of was to give Emmett the fuck of his life. He knew he had to take things slow because this was Emmett's first time and he didn't want to hurt him. Once the initial shock and pain was gone from Emmett's face, and his cock was completely buried inside of his ass, Jacob began to move inside of Emmett slowly at first, pulling almost completely out and then pushing it back in.

He could hear Emmett grunt and moan, calling out his name, and Jake quickened his movements. Soon, Jacob was fucking Emmett with passion, ramming his cock hard and deep into his friend's ass.

"You like that don't you?"

"Yes! Fuck me, Jacob! Don't stop, please, don't stop!"

Jacob buried his face into his friend's shoulder, smelling his scent, and feeling his skin against his own chest, as he grabbed onto Emmett's hips. Jacob felt his balls tighten up and his cock swell. He knew he was so close and he couldn't wait to shoot his load off inside his friend.

"Emmett I'm going to come." Jacob grunted.

"Come in me." Emmett said as he moaned.

Jacob exploded in his friend's ass, as Emmett shot his load all over their stomachs. He heard Emmett cry out and felt his ass clench tightly around Jacob's cock, telling Jacob that he was a great fuck. Jacob found his pleasure, and felt his body emptying his seed in Emmett's asshole.

As they both tried to catch their breaths and come down from their high, Jacob slipped out of Emmett's ass whimpering at the loss and rolled off of his friend as Emmett rolled over and softly kissed Jake on the lips. When they pulled away Jacob smiled up at Emmett as he ran his hand through his hair, they both had satisfied grins on their faces.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Jacob said.

"It must have been hard for you to not say anything or do anything." Emmett whispered.

"You have no idea, look I get that this is all new for you and if you don't ever want this to be mentioned again I will understand and this will be our secret." Jacob said as Emmett covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yes this is new for me, but I cant deny what I've begun to feel for you. If you can be patient with me, and take things slow, we can have something between us." Emmett said.

"I can do that, take all the time you need. I will be right here waiting." Jacob said as he kissed him.

They made themselves comfortable on the bed as Emmett reached over Jacob and turned off the light, they were wrapped into an embrace in each other's arms as they lay side by side. Emmett ran his hands up and down Jacobs back as they both sighed in content.

Emmett knew that it would take him some time to sort out his feelings for his best friend, but he knew that over time he had developed feelings for his best friend, but he had always kept them hidden. Their parents were not going to be supportive of their new budding relationship but they would figure things out.


End file.
